So do I
by urooj.malik.146
Summary: Guys, it's my first story. The idea was offered by a Tumblr user, who just said "I HAVE AN IDEA, WRITE THE BOOK" I usually don't write, but this idea was way too appealing. The story is about Percy Jackson meeting his favourite character and helping her and being helped back by her. ( Remember, it's my first time, of course the summary is bad...)
So, I was just watching TV, well, not really watching, I stopped doing that from the day I got my first Smartphone, which at the moment is being charged. There goes the reason behind my "unusual" activity. By the way, I was eating popcorn (for the tradition's sake, I don't think my taste buds were even doing their job of tasting the food in my mouth), I was home alone, my family was out doing whatnot, enjoying the weekend and I, obviously, didn't join them. Now, if you've spent even a single day with me, you'll know that I'm a hell of an introvert, or maybe not, I just don't like going out and socializing more than necessary. I've got two best friends and that's enough for me, thank you very much. Now, back to the point.

I was lying on the sofa in a position which I think resembled perfectly the position of a dead body thrown onto a sofa without any care, got the right image in your head? Well, that was my lazy day, you can't really expect me to be an elegant lady, so yeah. Wait... Have I introduced myself? Might as well do it, since you're gonna listen to my story for a while. I'm Chiara Rollins, I'm 14 and I live in Manchester. I've got two other sisters, which I'm not going to introduce to you because they've got nothing to do with my story. As I hope you've already noticed by my name, I've got an Italian background, meaning my mother's Italian while my father's British. Now that we're done with this, back to the story.

So I was lying on the sofa, when I heard the doorbell ring, something that always pisses me off on my lazy days. But I didn't have much choice, since I was the only in my house, I HAD to get the door. So I got up from the sofa, trying to dust off some popcorn crumbs from my clothes so I could look at least a tiny bit presentable. I walked to the door, passing from the kitchen. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon, not a time we usually had someone at our door, but I guess there are always exceptions. I reach the door and open it. In front of me there's a boy, probably 15 or 16 years old. He had black hair, green eyes, tan skin and he was rather muscular, he was wearing an orange T-Shirt with nothing written on it and a blue pair of jeans. He was definitely someone I would call handsome, but at that moment the only thing crossing my head was a strange thought, the feeling that I knew him, but at the same time I was a 110% sure that that was my first time seeing him. I suddenly realized I'd been standing in the doorway frozen, with a confused look on my face, probably looking like an idiot, so I tried to shake the feeling away (failing miserably at it, might I add) and cleared my throat and said "Hi". All that time he was only staring back at me, as if studying me (maybe mirroring my reactions) but when I said hi he didn't seem shaken out of his thoughts or anything, he just "Hello", as if too busy thinking. Now that was odd, he was being stranger than me.

I decided to invite him inside the house because the daylight was starting to disturb me a little since I hadn't been outside for a while. He came in and I said "Well, I'm Chiara, and you are? I don't think we've ever met before...". He smiled at me, finally looking away from my face, and then said "We haven't, you're right. I'm Percy and well, it might seem strange to you, but I know you really well" His expression didn't change at all, he was still smiling, but maybe because of what he had just said, that smile started to appear mysterious to me. But another thought struck me, something much, much stranger: his name, Percy. Now I understood why I got the feeling of knowing him when I first saw him. He resembled dangerously to Percy Jackson, my favourite saga's protagonist, a fictional character, they shared the same outfit, the same physical features and, more importantly, they shared the same name... Maybe it was me being too drawn to that saga, or the boy was cosplaying Percy Jackson. I took him to the kitchen, motioned him to sit on a chair, at the dining table and excused myself, I had to turn off the TV, its sound was starting to get on my nerves. I came back and sat across him on a chair, asked him for something to drink but he declined. Then I started the conversation by saying obviously the thing that was eating my brain "You know, it might sound strange but you look like a character of a saga that I'm currently reading a-" he cut me off by saying " Well I obviously do look like him, because I AM him. My full name is Percy Jackson. And yours is Chiara Rollins."

 **AN: I know this is the first chapter of the story and all, but I just edited it so there aren't that many mistakes now (or at least I hope so).**


End file.
